


What Christmas Ought To Be

by Ultra



Series: Attitude Adjustments [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Commitment, Daddy Issues, F/M, Family Issues, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Jess let's Rory know she is all he wants for Christmas.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: Attitude Adjustments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563874
Kudos: 20





	What Christmas Ought To Be

_December 2003_

Jess was trying not listen in on Rory’s phone call, or at least look like he wasn’t listening. He sat on the couch with his face turned towards the TV, but he wasn’t really taking in the movie playing there, just waiting for his girlfriend to come join him already.

“Okay, duty done,” she said as she came and threw herself into the couch cushions beside him at last, encouraging Jess’ arm around her shoulders.

“Your dad okay?”

“Apparently, yes. The girlfriend is with him for Christmas,” she said, rolling her eyes. “He seems pretty serious about her all of a sudden.”

Jess watched Rory watching the TV for a moment, trying to figure out if she was okay. As much as he loved her, as close as they were, she was just a little too good at hiding what she really felt sometimes, even now.

“Does it bother you?” he asked, knowing that at least she would tell him the truth if he asked outright like that.

“Why should it?” Rory shrugged, meeting his eyes with a smile on her lips. “Come on, I have you and Mom and Luke and this whole wacky town,” she said, shifting to lean against him some more, his arm tight around her. “What else do I need?”

“Good point,” said Jess, grinning as he kissed the top of her head.

Honestly, it did give him a thrill to know he was such a big part of Rory’s new life that she loved so much. It had not been easy in the beginning. Even last Christmas, when they were finally dating, things were so new and uncertain. Now it was all different. Rory was in Stars Hollow to stay, she and Lorelai finally had a relationship worthy of mother and daughter, and between the four of them they were the weirdest but greatest family unit. Jess couldn’t love Rory more and he knew for sure that she felt exactly the same about him.

Rory laughing brought Jess back to reality. He thought she found something amusing on TV but he soon realised his mistake when he heard bickering from the kitchen.

“They love each other really,” he said, rolling his eyes even though it was true.

“Yeah, that’s kinda cool too.” Rory sighed happily. “You know, I thought last Christmas was as good as it could get. I swear I had never been so relaxed on the holidays or as happy, but this is better,” she said, eyes flitting around the brightly decorated room and then returning to Jess. “Kind of sucks that it took so long.”

“Took so long?” Jess echoed, frowning slightly.

“Well, you know, if I’d lived here like this the whole time, like you did,” she said, smile wavering a little. “Sometimes, I think I’d’ve been... different. Better, maybe.”

“Hey.” Jess raised her chin on his finger when she tried to duck her head. “You couldn’t be better than you are,” he promised her. “And hey, so you had some sucky Christmases before, so what? From here on out, it’s a good time every year, guaranteed, okay?”

Rory started to smile and then pulled it into a smirk instead. “You promise to grant every Christmas wish I make?” she asked, pushing herself into his lap with her arms up around her neck. “Even if I’m a naughty girl?”

“Seriously?” he asked her, even as he laughed, and then she was kissing him and nothing else mattered.


End file.
